


Wolves

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poésie, poème, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà. Tout ça, c'est toi et moi. Ce sont nos rendez-vous secrets, et la bise froide de novembre. C'est ta peau contre la mienne, et le temps qui passe…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

J'ai cédé, cette nuit encore… Je l'ai suivi.  
Nous avons traversé le ciel, sans nous lever,  
Main dans la main, sous la dernière étoile qui luit ;  
Jusqu'à l'aube, derrière le grand lac noir gelé.

Sa main contre ma nuque, je me suis assoupi.  
Les grands arbres dans le loin, de mains menaçantes  
Devenaient berceaux. La lune soudain amie  
Nous accordait, tout les deux, une douce attente.

La nuit, tous les loups sont gris, et je l'aime ainsi.  
Contre moi, longue fourrure noire sur son dos.  
Sous son regard de bête, mon cœur déjà pris  
S'emballe tel, coincé, un minuscule oiseau.

Folle escapade que celle-ci ! Folle histoire !  
Ses longs cheveux sur ma peau, ses yeux dans les miens.  
Quelle eau interdite sommes-nous en train de boire ?  
Que ferai-je encore pour un simple "Ce soir, viens" ?

Combien d'années accorderai-je à ses beaux yeux ?  
Combien de soirées encore dans ses bras,  
Avant que nous nous lassions bien de ce jeu ?  
Là où la maturité nous séparera.

Ce sera une bien triste période.  
Où les ombres reviendront hanter mes nuits,  
Où le vent ne sera plus que mauvaise iode,  
Et où la lune redeviendra ennemie.


End file.
